godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Psychovulture
|eye = Yellow |status = Alive |allies = Godzilla Rodan MUTO 3 Scylla Behemoth Methuselah |enemies = James Conrad Mason Weaver Hank Marlow Preston Packard Houston Brooks San Lin Reg Slivko Victor Nieves Steve Woodward Aaron Brooks Evelyn Matemavi Evgenij Medov Helen Karsten Walter R. Riccio Skullcrawlers |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters |designs = }} Psychovultures, also known as Vultura Insanus, are flying reptilian that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. The Psychovultures have a subspecies known to Monarch, simply known as Leafwings, or Icarus Folium. Name The name "Psychovulture" comes from a mix of "psycho", a state they go into upon ingesting certain poisonous pufferfish, and "vulture", which is a reference to their avian form. For their subspecies, "Leafwing" comes from their wing design, which is both green, and shaped much like a leaf, which is multiplied by the veins running through their wings, which look like leaf veins. Design Appearance Psychovultures are gray, large, bat-like creatures, possessing a wide wingspan, and snub-nosed skulls. Leafwings are smaller, more pterosaur-like creatures that are about the same size as adult humans. They are green in color with yellow heads, orange wings, and long spear-like snouts covered with jagged edges. Roar The roar of the Psychovulture is described as a "sequence of jaw clicks and guttural whines", meant for echolocation purposes. The Leafwing's roars are made up of various chirps and squeaks. Personality The Psychovultures are hypothesized to exhibit signs of psychopathy by willingly inducing psychoactive effects by ingesting poisoning pufferfish native to their island. The resulting mania caused by the chemical agent pushes the Psychovulture to indiscriminately hunt down and destroy everything it encounters, even members of its species. The Leafwings live and hunt in large flocks. They're described as less aggressive than their larger counterparts but are still prone to attacking and are dangerous nevertheless. Origins Psychovulture Leafwing History ''Kong: Skull Island'' The main human characters encountered the Psychovultures several times while on the island. Normal Psychovultures don't have a real role in the movie, but their Leafwing subspecies do. Preston Packard sniped one in the head while he and his group tried to rendezvous with the others. Several carried away Victor Nieves and killed him by tearing him apart. Another flock unintentionally aided a Skullcrawler in attacking the humans when they were trying to cross through the boneyard, and James Conrad managed to kill some with Hank Marlow's katana. ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A flock of Psychovultures attack Aaron Brooks and his team, forcing the team to jump from their aircraft. After Kong kills the Sirenjaw that attacked Aaron's team, a flock of Psychovultures and a pack of Death Jackals arrive to feed on the carcass. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Leafwings are present when the Titans bow to Godzilla after the latter defeats Ghidorah. Abilities Anesthetic Agent Utilized by the Leafwings, this agent is present on their spear-like beaks. This reduces the victim's sensitivity to pain, thus allowing the Leafwing to attack and eat its prey without contest or resistance from its victim. Camouflage An entire flock of Leafwings can perch on leafless trees and use their wings as camouflage to hide from both prey and predators. Echolocation Psychovultures can utilize echolocation to find their prey. Electricity Psychovultures can emit bolts of electricity from their mouths, as seen from the comic ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. Hunting and Scavenging Leafwings will swoop down like birds of prey when they see a target that is away from the group to bring it up to the sky, as shown when one dragged Victor Nieves from Hank Marlow's boat. They are also scavengers that feed on the kills of other predators. Speed and Agility Leafwings can fly through the air with great speed. Strength and Combat Leafwings are strong enough to carry adult humans with their talons, as well as ripping off a man's limbs easily with their sharp snouts. Weaknesses Echolocation This can be utilized by Psychovultures against fellow Psychovultures as per the former statements of its self-induced psychopathy. The echolocation would be detected by others who then go in for the attack in their psychopathic states. Fragile Body While deadly in flocks, the Psychovultures are easily killed by single gunshots or from being bisected by sharp objects. Trivia * Even though that Leafwings are said to be subspecies of the Psychovultures, they have different genus and species names. *Psychovultures are similar to the bat-like Terapusmordax from the 2005 King Kong film. *The scene where the Psychovultures carry off Nieves and devour him mid-air is similar to a scene from the movie Pitch Black, where the Bio-Raptors carry off a woman and tear her apart in flight. *Leafwings were originally based on stingrays. *Some merchandise erroneously refers to the Psychovultures as "pterodactyls". *The Leafwings are one of the smallest known MonsterVerse kaiju, only being larger than the Giant Wasps and the Giant Ants. List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Kong: Skull Island: The Official Novelization'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' Comics *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju Category:Kong: Skull Island: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Kaiju